Trafiłeś w ręce swojego Pana
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Kolejny z serii Voldemort-dowiaduje-się-że-Harry-jest-Horkruksem. Gryfon trafia w ręce swojego największego wroga, który... no właśnie. Wszystkie ostrzeżenia w środku.


**Pairing: **Voldemort/Harry

**Gatunek: **Romance, coś w stylu Angstu i jeśli byłby gatunek " Weird" lub "Strange" to pewnie byłby zaznaczony haha ;3

**Kanon: **Brak

**Beta: **Brak

**A/N **Witajcie. Zdecydowałam się na opublikowanie tego ff. Wiem, że nie każdemu się spodoba więc od razu ostrzegam, że jeśli nie lubisz ficków takich jak ten, to po prostu nie czytaj.

- Lavie

* * *

><p>Czuł silne dłonie trzymające go pod pachą i ból w kolanach, które szorowały o zimną, twardą ziemię ponieważ jego nogi ciągnęły się po niej bezwładnie. Próbował zmusić oczy do otwarcia się lecz mimo tego, co chwilę tracił przytomność by po chwili obudzić się ponownie. Czuł gorzki smak w ustach a po czole spływał mu pot, który mieszał się z brudem i krwią. Zbudził się gdy usłyszał hałas. Udało mu się lekko otworzyć oczy lecz bez swoich okularów niewiele mógł zobaczyć. Po chwili poczuł jak jego ciało uderza w coś twardego. Leżał na ziemi niezdolny do poruszenia się. Niedaleko niego ktoś rozmawiał lecz nie potrafił wyłapać żadnego słowa. Gdy usłyszał wężomowe i poczuł że coś wpełza na niego, ignorując ból podniósł się i wstał z ziemi. Dopiero gdy stał już na trzęsących się ze zmęczenia nogach, otworzył oczy szerzej. Widział niewyraźne zarysy i kontury oraz ruchy w niektórych miejscach. Ponownie poczuł czyjeś mocne dłonie zaciskające się na swoim ciele.<p>

-Panie - usłyszał - mamy chłopaka, Pottera.

- Czyżby – drugi głos był wręcz sykiem pełnym niedowierzenia.

Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za włosy i brutalnie pociąga do tyłu, ukazując jego twarz w pełnej okazałości.

Harry miał rozcięcie na policzku i przy wardze, jego okulary były pęknięte a ubrania brudne i poszarpane. Kropelki potu łaskotały go, więc gdy został uwolniony z trzymających go rąk, starł je jednym ruchem dłoni a następnie odgarnął wszystkie włosy do tyłu.

- To Potter! – ktoś krzyknął – To naprawdę on!

Rozpoznał piskliwy głos Bellatrix Lestrange. Nagle sale wypełnił hałas szeptów. Pierwszy Cruciatus był niespodziewany. Przez chwilę udało mu się ustać na nogach lecz po chwili z głośnym hukiem upadł na kolana. Zaciskał zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. Jedyny odgłos jaki z siebie wydawał do nierówny i ciężki oddech. Kolejne zaklęcie jakie w niego uderzyło, rozcięło jego brzuch, robiąc w nim wielką dziurę.

- Stop! Wy głupcy! - nagle ból ustał. Usłyszał odgłos bosych stóp chodzących po podłodze. Ktoś rzucił jego okularami, które wylądowały kilkanaście centymetrów od niego. Harry przesunął dłonią po chłodnej ziemi aż w końcu je znalazł. Nie założył ich, jedynie trzymał w ręce.

- Wszyscy wyjść! – rozległ się rozgniewany głos. Harry od razu rozpoznał do kogo należy. Ten sam głos po chwili odezwał się ponownie.

- Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył na kolanach przede mną. Cudowny widok, cudowny.

Harry milczał. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie miał sił wypowiedzieć słów. Czuł krew cieknącą po brzuchu i przeciekającą przez cienką bluzkę.

- Wstań Harry Potterze – usłyszał. Ostatkami sił podniósł się. Jego nogi uginały się pod ciężarem ciała. Przycisnął rękę do krwawiącego miejsca na brzuchu. Oddychanie sprawiało mu ból. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś próbuje wejść do jego umysłu.

- Otwórz się. Wpuść mnie. – więc Harry nie walczył dalej. Uznał, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Jego godziny są policzone co do jednej minuty. Wpuścił diabła do swojej głowy pozwalając mu czytać myśli jak z otwartej księgi.

- Fascynujące – powiedział – Ty, Harry Potterze teraz należysz do mnie.

Powiedział jakby było to coś nad zwyczajniejszego na świecie. Jakby na co dzień największy wróg ogłaszał Ci, że jesteś jego własnością.

- C-co? – udało mu się zapytać choć ignorowanie bólu sprawiało mu coraz większy problem. Wciąż czuł na sobie uczucie Cruciatusa.

- _Mój mały Horkruks _– powiedział w wężomowie a następnie przejechał palcem po rozcięciu na policzku Harry'ego. Długie paznokcie delikatnie drapały ranę.

-_H-horkruks?_ – zapytał.

Nagle chłodne dłonie złapały podbródek Harry'ego a po chwili jeszcze zimniejsze wargi pocałowały drugie, ciepłe usta. Nie był to prawdziwy pocałunek. Jedynie przyciśnięcie ust. Chłopak otworzył oczy szeroko w zaskoczeniu lecz nie miał siły wyrwać się z silnego uścisku. Zrezygnował z walki lecz jego oczy wciąż były otwarte.

Gdy jego wargi w końcu były wolne, zaczerpnął powietrza. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i czuł, że traci przytomność. Gdy jego nogi zaczęły się załamywać, pozwolił ciemności zawładnąć swoim umysłem. Osunął się na ziemię lecz w ostatniej chwili silne, chłodne ramiona złapały go.

- Śpij zwierzątko. Trafiłeś w ręce swojego Pana.

Ale tego już nie usłyszał.

* * *

><p>I jak? Początkowo miał to być długi ff, ale w końcu zrobiłam z niego miniaturkę. Może kiedyś dodam kolejne części.<p> 


End file.
